


Get a Grip

by Heart_Seoul_Soshi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, [giggles]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Seoul_Soshi/pseuds/Heart_Seoul_Soshi
Summary: A short drabble in which Mal is an ass girl





	Get a Grip

**Author's Note:**

> from an anonymous request on tumblr

Evie had curled up on her side at some point during the night, and woke up to familiar sensations; Mal’s head tucked just beneath her chin, the tickle of Mal’s stray bedhead, the faint smell of her shampoo still lingering from the evening before. Once upon a time, she’d been accustomed to sensations of Mal hugging her close, arms around her back or waist, clinging to her like Evie was a teddy bear.  
  
Nowadays, Mal’s hold tended to travel a little further south.  
  
“…M.  It’s time to get up,” she murmured into Mal’s hair.  
  
Mal was touched by her voice even in sleep, taking in a deep inhale as she was pulled towards consciousness.   
  
“Come on Mal, it’s morning.”  
  
Mal grumbled, burying her face in Evie’s chest.  
  
“No it’s not,” her protest was muffled.  
  
“I have to get up.”  
  
Mal’s particular hold around Evie tightened.  
  
“No you don’t.”  
  
Evie thought it was cute in the mornings, with just the two of them and the privacy of the dorm room. Part of her had to call it less cute in front of the buffet line in the dining hall, where Evie stood with Jay and Carlos as they moved on down the line and helped themselves to breakfast. Sleepyhead Mal was the last to join them, finding her place beside Evie and her hand finding its place right on Evie’s butt.   
  
“Hey,” Mal greeted.  
  
Jay and Carlos tried to hold in snickers, failing miserably.  
  
“Mal…” Evie tried to keep a hint of a reprimand in her tone, but she too had a barely-contained laugh.  
  
“What?”  
  
Evie only sighed, and shook her head.  
  
Mal just had a propensity for not being able to keep her hands off Evie in general, but more and more lately her Isle side was resurfacing in the way she couldn’t bring herself to give the single tiniest crap about it. No, Evie couldn’t deny that she liked it, and saying that she loved the attention was an understatement, but Mal rubbing her ass when Fairy Godmother stopped to ask how Evie’s science project was going was something else entirely.  
  
“M, you are going to get us in so much trouble one of these days,” Evie said that evening, atop her bed with Mal kissing her.  
  
“What are you talking about?” Mal asked, nuzzling Evie’s neck.  
  
“Your wandering hands.”  
  
“These wandering hands?”  
  
“Mal!!”  
  
Evie jumped and squirmed.  
  
Mal’s smile was wicked as she pecked at Evie’s lips.  
  
“I can’t help it, E. You have a cute little butt.”  
  
“And you had to wait until Auradon to find this out?”   
  
“I had to wait until Auradon to find a lot of things out,” Mal reminded her.  
  
Evie smiled, relishing her touch.  
  
Mal was always right there on her; when they walked, when they hugged goodbye, when Evie met up with her and Mal just had to pull her in close.  
  
“I’ll see you after chemistry, yeah?” Mal played with Evie’s hair, staring at the ends as she trailed them through her fingers.  
  
“You’ll be right here waiting for me?”   
  
“You know it.”  
  
After giving her a kiss on the cheek, Mal indeed pulled her in for a hug in her own special way, sliding her hands around Evie’s butt with a squeeze and resting her chin on her shoulder when she tugged her in close. Evie hummed happily, but amidst the oblivious students scuttling to and from class she managed to pick out a set of footsteps traveling down the hall in their direction. Evie turned her head, looking out over the top of Mal’s hair and across the hallway.  
  
“Ben!” she said in surprise, not surprise at seeing him, but surprise at seeing the former king and queen trailing behind him.  
  
She separated from Mal, and Mal caught her off guard by behaving herself and merely keeping an arm around her waist as they turned themselves to face the royal family.  
  
“Your majesties,” Mal grinned.  
  
“Hey guys,” Ben greeted with his warm smile.  
  
Belle and Beast nodded at the girls respectfully.  
  
“What brings you here?” Evie asked.  
  
“Mom and dad make rounds of the school every now and then,” Ben explained, gesturing at his parents.  
  
“So how are your classes going?” Belle asked.  
  
“Amazingly,” Evie’s smile was bright.  
  
“Just dropping her off at chemistry,” Mal said.  
  
And then Evie felt it, Mal’s hold around her waist slipping further down. She didn’t even look away from Ben’s parents, just reached around to move Mal’s hand and continued talking.  
  
“Ben, I think _you_  will be happy to hear that Mal is going to take you up on your long-standing offer to get her into art class,” Evie said.  
  
“I think we’re all happy to hear that,” Beast laughed good-naturedly, eyeing some of the lockers where a faint coloring of graffiti still remained on the doors in spite of numerous cleanups.  
  
“My bad,” Mal chuckled.  
  
There it was again, Mal’s palm grazing Evie as they talked. Evie again wordlessly reached behind her to move it.  
  
“Well, we’d better get going. Don’t want to be late,” Evie said, keeping a smile fixed firmly to her face and trying to play it cool.  
  
But they had definitely noticed Mal and her PDA, with Beast nodding a little too hard and Belle keeping a firm smile as well. Mal and Evie said their goodbyes to the royals, and with waves Ben and his parents continued on down the corridor. Evie let out a sigh like she’d been holding one in forever.  
  
“Mal, Mal of The Isle, you are going to get us  _expelled!”_ she breathed.   
  
“I like it when you call me that,” Mal leaned in, brushing her lips against Evie’s.  
  
“I’m serious!” Evie again made an attempt to be stern, but a laugh colored her tone. “You can’t just go around grabbing my ass in front of the king and queen of Auradon!”  
  
“Former,” Mal corrected.  
  
“ _Mal_.”  
  
“You know what happens if we get expelled?”   
  
“I feel like you’re going to tell me.”  
  
“If we get expelled, you and I get to stay in bed all day, and my hands get to stay right  _here_.”  
  
Evie’s tiny squeak as Mal squeezed her butt was absolutely endearing.  
  
“M, you are unbelievable.”


End file.
